


Promises and Promises

by VerdantMoth



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fantastical, M/M, Whimsy, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VerdantMoth/pseuds/VerdantMoth
Summary: A simple little bird; blue as a lover’s eyes, black as a lover’s heart. He’s flying, with his broken rainbow eyes and his brittle gold-flake wings. But the winds are growing ever stronger and the paint is chipping off his feathers and his rainbow-fractured eyes are splintering. The songbird’s hymn is fading fast.And so he falls asleep.





	Promises and Promises

There are broken rainbows in his eyes, when he first learns to fly. Broken light refracted on sun kissed metal. Broken rainbows, dripping from a grey sky. His bruised wings burst from his back in golden down. He flies, the sky a backdrop in swollen shades, and his fingers brush the clouds, the tops of the trees.

He flies, and his wings are brittle, tarnished, weak little things. He never asked for them. These protrusions from his back. But he’s flying, and he’s searching, and there’s a songbird’s warble he thinks he is following.

A simple little bird; blue as a lover’s eyes, black as a lover’s heart. He’s flying, with his broken rainbow eyes and his brittle gold-flake wings. But the winds are growing ever stronger and the paint is chipping off his feathers and his rainbow-fractured eyes are splintering. The songbird’s hymn is fading fast.

 

_Promises and promises and nothing to keep._

_Promises and promises and still you sleep._

 

The last notes echo, his breast is a brilliant red. The light is refracting in his eyes, and then it fades to nothing. 

When he exhales, it’s the ground beneath him, hard and cold and so very brown. The grey sky is just a dream, and the songbird screams above him. It could be raining, or it could be a blue-black bird lover’s heart weeping above him.

 

_Promises and promises and all you do is weep._

_Promises and promises mean nothing to a King._

 

And so he falls asleep.


End file.
